


Zmrożone Żelazo

by Nytrodieth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytrodieth/pseuds/Nytrodieth
Summary: Będą shipy, ale subtelnie, głównie frostiron (Loki x Tony), skupiający się na ewoluującej relacji typu love-hate pomiędzy nimi.Fabuła osadzona jest w realiach po wydarzeniach z Infinity War i na długo później; postacie zabite w filmie u mnie wciąż żyją, nie wyjaśniam jednak, w jaki sposób pokonano Thanosa, bo nie to jest tematem przewodnim.E n j o y !





	1. Złe dobrego początki

**Author's Note:**

> Będą shipy, ale subtelnie, głównie frostiron (Loki x Tony), skupiający się na ewoluującej relacji typu love-hate pomiędzy nimi.
> 
> Fabuła osadzona jest w realiach po wydarzeniach z Infinity War i na długo później; postacie zabite w filmie u mnie wciąż żyją, nie wyjaśniam jednak, w jaki sposób pokonano Thanosa, bo nie to jest tematem przewodnim.
> 
> E n j o y !

Noc nie była ani ciemna, ani spokojna.

Nowy Jork pogrążył się w charakterystycznym, zaledwie nieco mniejszym niż za dnia rozgardiaszu. Ponure ulice oświetlały agresywne billboardy i łuna latarni odbijająca się od lakieru na żółtych taksówkach.

W Avengers Tower światło również nigdy nie gasło na całego; maszyny nie miały ani chwili wytchnienia, dlatego kilkadziesiąt pięter pod sypialniami (znajdującymi się niemal na samym szczycie), a także kilkanaście poziomów poniżej ziemi, hałas i praca trwały w najlepsze. Na górze jednak, poprzez wysokość i panele dźwiękochłonne, było cicho. Zawsze.

Dziś spali tu wszyscy Mściciele, wycieńczeni karkołomnymi treningami i kolejną misją w Belgradzie. Rano, ku uciesze i uldze Starka, wszyscy rozjadą się do domów. 

\- Anthony, w mojej sypialni jest zimno - obudził go pełen wzgardy głos. Stark wzdrygnął się, wyrwany z półsnu, nie dosłyszawszy kroków zbliżającego się mężczyzny.

Czarne włosy Lokiego rozrzucone były w artystycznym nieładzie, a poświata księżyca nadawała jego skórze kolor blady jak u wampira. Za piżamę służyła mu przyduża koszulka z logo Stark Industries. 

\- A ja rozważałem, czy nie przenocować cię w zamrażarce - odparł głucho Stark w poduszkę, nie obudziwszy się do końca. - Nie jesteś przypadkiem bogiem lodu, czy cokolwiek w ten deseń?

Loki nie odpowiedział mu, tylko zaczął iść w stronę łóżka. 

\- Nie - burknął Stark. - Nie chcę cię w moim łóżku, masz swoje. 

Chłodne ciało zwaliło się na materac; Stark stanowczym gestem wziął całą kołdrę i zawinął się w burrito, starając się ignorować obecność Lokiego. Był tak senny, że nie miał aktualnie ochoty siłować się z bóstwem. 

Z przyjemnego letargu wybudziło go uczucie ciepła pod ramieniem i udem. Oprzytomniło go to całkiem, ponieważ spostrzegł, że praktycznie leży na Lokim, a kołdra, skłębiona, znajduje się w okolicach jego pasa.

\- Co, do chuja...

\- Zagarnąłeś sobie całe przykrycie, więc sam będziesz teraz moim przykryciem - obwieścił niepokojąco trzeźwy głos z drugiej strony łóżka. 

\- Puść moją rękę...

\- Milcz, śmiertelniku.

W okna sypialni znikąd zaczął nawalać deszcz, za szybą błysnęło, a gdzieś, kilka kilometrów na wschód, przetoczył się grzmot. Loki na ten dźwięk odruchowo zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Starka i ściślej obtoczył się jego ręką. Stark wzdrygnął się nieco, bo istotnie, do pomieszczenia wniknął chłodniejszy podmuch. Mógł, oczywiście, kazać F.R.I.D.A.Y. podkręcić temperaturę, ale widział szybsze rozwiązanie. 

Wolną ręką uwolnił kołdrę spod brzucha i zarzucił ją na ich skłębione ciała. Loki mruknął z satysfakcją, jakby odniósł kolejny drobny personalny sukces na drodze do przejęcia władzy nad światem. Nie puszczał ramienia Starka, jednocześnie zahaczając łydką o jego kolano i obracając go na łyżeczkę.

\- Loki - wymamrotał miliarder, zobojętniały z senności na wszystkie te zabiegi. - Ukrywanie cię w mojej wieży to najbzdurniejszy pomysł, na jaki w życiu wpadłem.

Loki nie zareagował. Jego ciało drżało nieco, nie wiadomo, czy była to reakcja na chłód, gniew, pioruny czy słowa Starka.

\- Zobaczysz, zauważą cię i zabiją - kontynuował Stark sennie. - A potem mnie też zabiją. Kapitan Legginsy przywali mi tarczą, a Blondas rozłupie czaszkę.

\- Twoje próby wygonienia mnie stąd są żałosne i bezowocne. - Loki nagle obrócił się twarzą do miliardera, lodowatym spojrzeniem  zielonych oczu powodując zjeżenie się włosków na jego plecach i rozbudzając go całkowicie. Sytuacja zaczęła przerastać Starka.

\- Widzę. Czuję, że zaraz złapie mnie migrena. Idę zrobić sobie ziółek. - Zdjął ramię z pleców Lokiego, wyplątał się z kołdry i wstał. Zarzucił na nagi tors miękki, granatowy szlafrok i ruszył do windy.

\- Kuchnia, Fri.

\- _Sir, jest godzina 1:28 przed południem. Zalecane jest, aby kontynuował pan odpoczynek.  
_ F.R.I.D.A.Y., przełączona w tryb nocny, mówiła trzy razy ciszej, niż za dnia, ale Stark i tak wzdrygnął się na dźwięk jej głosu. 

\- Ta, wiem - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Obudziłem kogoś? 

\- _Aktywny jest jedynie pan Vixen, sir._

Vixen - renifer z zaprzęgu świętego Grubasa, parający się magią. Pseudonim idealny dla rogatego boga-czarownika.

Zalał wrzątkiem kozłek lekarski z lawendą i melisą, zmarszczył brwi i spróbował jeszcze raz zastanowić się, dlaczego przygarnął Lokiego pod swe skrzydła. 

Przeciwwskazań znalazło się mnóstwo; wszyscy Mściciele bardzo chcieli go zabić. Stark nie był, co prawda, pewien intencji Thora-kochającego-brata, ale gdy ostatnim razem widział przyszywane rodzeństwo razem, Loki zwisał z sufitu S.H.I.E.L.D.-owej celi, skuty łańcuchem w kostkach, z _muzzle of shame_ na ustach, a Thor na niego krzyczał. Czarna wdowa sugerowała, by wepchnąć mu sztylet pod żebra, Hawkeye oczywiście ją popierał, Steve był gotów poświęcić złego bohatera dla bezpieczeństwa publicznego, a Banner umył ręce. Reszta się nie liczyła, reszcie Nick Fury nie ufałby na tyle, by ich opinia cokolwiek zmieniła. 

Zostawili czarownika samego, wiszącego jak żyrandol, by wyznaczyć sposób i termin egzekucji.

Dlatego gdy Loki, z twarzą czerwoną od gromadzącej się krwi, ujrzał, jak podchodzi do niego Iron Man i zdejmuje kaganiec, zebrał siły i napluł mu na twarz. 

\- Proszę, kogo przysłali - wysyczał, starając się zachować resztki godności. - Sardyna w żelaznej puszce. Czujesz się zagrożona, rybko? Zdejmij ją.

\- Słodka Tildo Swinton, widzę, że musimy przez to przejść. Po pierwsze, moja zbroja to tytan, nikiel i synkinetyczny interfejs z nieorganicznego nanopłynu, nie ma w niej ani grama żelaza. Po drugie, z nas dwóch to ty dałeś się złapać na hak - zakomunikował Stark, szybko i podejrzanie ściszonym głosem. - Ale ja tu nie po to. 

Czerwono-złote dłonie maszyny zacisnęły się na łańcuchach i zmiażdżyły je. Asgardczyk upadł na ziemię ze zduszonym przekleństwem. 

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał, siadając i unosząc podbródek. Zmarszczył brwi z niedowierzaniem i nawet zdegustowaniem, gdy Iron Man obszedł go i zdjął blokujące magię okowy z jego nadgarstków. Loki aż zachłysnął się, czując, jak wracają mu właściwe kolory. Mimo zawrotów głowy wstał pewnie. - Dlaczego działasz pochopnie i tyle ryzykujesz? Jesteś głupcem! Już w tej chwili mogłoby mnie tu nie być!

\- Plot twist jest taki, ze to mnie tu nie ma - poinformował Lokiego metaliczny głos zza hełmu. Maska odskoczyła na bok i ujawniła pustkę wewnątrz zbroi. - Aktualnie jestem na górze i podpisuję się obiema rękami pod twoim wyrokiem.

...

\- Zrobione! - rzucił Stark, pstrykając długopisem i ciskając go na okrągły stół z lakierowanego na czarno drewna, przy którym wszyscy się usadzili. Fury wziął jego podpisaną zgodę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - Macie tu gdzieś łazienkę?

...

Nareszcie czarnowłosy Asgardczyk pozwolił sobie na moment milczenia, a na jego twarzy zagościło skonfundowanie. 

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Chętnie sobie z tobą pogawędzę, ale nie tutaj. Tutaj nie ma bourbona z lodem. Właź do środka. - Zbroja otworzyła się.

Loki spojrzał z bezgraniczną odrazą. 

\- Miałbym wejść... w ten metalowy kubrak? Odpada. Sam stąd wyjdę.

Iron Man nawet nie westchnął. 

\- Ufasz mi?

Twarz Asgardczyka wykrzywiła się szkaradnie.

\- Z jakich nocnych deliriów wpadł ci do głowy taki pomysł?

Silniki odpaliły i zbroja sama zaatakowała Lokiego, zamykając się dookoła jego ciała. 

...

\- Fri, gdy już będzie w środku, włącz autopilot. Masz go wypuścić dopiero w domu - mruknął miliarder nie poruszając ustami, myjąc ręce w S.H.I.E.L.D.-owej łazience i patrząc przez szybę, jak Mściciele oddają karty Fury'emu. _Notabene, ciekawe zastosowanie weneckiego lustra. Możesz spokojnie obserwować ludzi, którzy zamiast srającego ciebie widzą tylko własne piękne lica._   - Ej, Piracie! Gdzie moje ulubione mydło pachnące miętą i ludzkimi prochami?

\- Opamiętaj się - syknął Nick Fury, gdy Stark znów usiadł przy stole. Miliarder, zamiast odpowiedzieć, przyjrzał się krytycznie Thorowi. Bóg piorunów krył twarz w dłoniach, ponieważ bardzo, bardzo było mu przykro. _Podpisałeś, blond łajdaku._ W głębi duszy Stark liczył, że jednak się to nie stanie.

\- Dlaczego? Wyeliminowaliśmy wielkie zagrożenie. To przecież dobrze, prawda? - spytał ironicznie, krzywiąc się. - Trzeba świętować. Jutro Blondas znowu będzie jedynakiem.

Potem Thor się na niego rzucił, potem reszta rzuciła się na Thora. Zapanował rozgardiasz, z którego Stark ledwie uchował się żywy, uratowany przez wezwanych podwładnych dyrektora S.H.I.E.L.D.-u - trzeba było niemal  wszystkich dostępnych ludzi, by sprostać entuzjazmowi Asgardczyka. Thor wyszedł, śmiertelnie obrażony, a razem z nim Natasha, Hawkeye, Banner; Kapitan Ameryka posłał Starkowi przeciągłe spojrzenie i również ruszył za Mścicielami. 

\- Stark, rozumiem, że próbujesz być zimnym sukinsynem, ale to jego brat - powiedział Fury, splatając ręce za plecami.

\- Nie dbam o to, chcę mieć z nim spokój - odparł miliarder. Malutki nadajnik w jego uchu zawibrował. 

\- Sir, Vixen gotowy do podróży. 

Uch, och. Musiał stąd uciekać. Przyleciał do siedziby agentów w zbroi, więc gdy Loki będzie w niej wychodził, ewentualne wykidajła go przepuszczą, powiązując strój z Tonym. Zaś on wyjdzie ordynarnymi tylnymi drzwiami, do których miał stąd dobry dostęp.

\- Do zobaczenia, Piracie.

\- Czekaj, Stark. Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Chcę omówić z tobą szczegóły następnej misji. Bierzemy pod uwagę Bel...

\- Fury, dlaczego mnie tym gnębisz? Brat mojego przyjaciela umiera. Potrzebuję przestrzeni - parsknął, poprawił białą marynarkę i ruszył do wyjścia, odprowadzany wściekłym spojrzeniem dyrektora. 

...

Delikatne smużki pary wodnej ulatniały się, przyjemnie kojąc nozdrza Tony'ego Starka zapachem ziół.

Tak było. Trzy dni temu. Przed misją w Belgradzie. Loki nie zrównał jego wieży z ziemią przez trzy dni. Olbrzymi postęp.

Wrzątek nabrał apetycznego, zielonego koloru. Miliarder usiadł na jednym ze stołków barowych, obszytym ekskluzywną białą skórą, i uniósł filiżankę do ust. 

Dlaczego właściwie to robił? Dlaczego uwolnił największego wroga publicznego i prywatnego z objęć śmierci, a następnie ukrywał go przed sprawiedliwością?

Co się właściwie stało, że nagle dobroduszni Avengers niemal jednomyślnie postanowili zabić Lokiego?

Teserakt. 

Loki wziął Teserakt. Gdy palił rogatą koronę w Wiecznym Płomieniu, nie mógł się powstrzymać i przemycił ten niewielki, błękitny sześcianik spoza zasięgu Ragnarokowego potwora, istoty zdolnej zniszczyć Kamień, i sprowadzając Thanosa na trop jego i Thora, a także umożliwiając mu wykończenie połowy populacji. Dla Mścicieli i Tarczowników było to tylko przewinienie na skalę zagłady populacji, dla Thora - ostateczny cios w plecy.

Pstryknięcie zostało odkręcone, ale broniąc się przed odebraniem mu kamienia, Loki zabił kilku pracowników S.H.I.E.L.D., w tym bliskich Nicka. 

Stark przyłożył wargi do rozgrzanego naparu i podmuchał, powodując marszczenie się lustra herbaty. Dopiero w tak rozluźniających chwilach jak ta - chwilach cholernej prywatności, gdzie nie musiał przed nikim grać, czuł, jak bardzo jest spięty. Oczywiście, jako dobry aktor, kochał swoją scenę i czuł się pysznie w blasku reflektorów. Jako człowiek jednak, nieraz potrzebował z niej zejść i napić się herbaty. To chyba lepsza opcja niż powrót do przeszłości i dożylna iniekcja grama heroiny. 

Pozostało jedno pytanie, jedna zagadka. 

Dlaczego to właśnie on - Iron Man, miliarder, bohater, osobistość na skalę kontynentu - chował tak brudny sekret, jakim jest ukrywanie osłabionego przeciwnika, do momentu, aż odzyska siły? Trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że do powstrzymania Pół-apokalipsy posłużono się jego mocą, eksploatując ją niemal nadmiernie. Thanos został zabity z rąk wielu osób, ale to Loki stracił na tym najbardziej. Czarodziejska rekonwalescencja ma zająć tydzień i nim ten czas upłynie, był bezbronny niczym normalny człowiek.

\- Do czegokolwiek mnie potrzebujesz, nie mam zamiaru z tobą współpracować - uświadomił go Loki, gdy Stark nalewał mu whiskey. 

\- Skąd przypuszczenie, że jesteś mi potrzebny? - Stark uniósł brwi z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Daj spokój tym gierkom. Dobrze wiem, że nie wyciągałbyś mnie z bazy twoich błazeńskich przyjaciół bez powodu.

\- Ciekawe. Czyżby dotąd nikt nigdy po ciebie nie wrócił, rogaczu? 

Loki wychylił szklankę jednym haustem i z zamachem rozbił ją o ziemię. Stark aż podskoczył. 

\- Słodka... spokojnie, do cholery - powiedział, wzdrygając się. 

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Co mam na myśli? Właśnie rozpieprzyłeś karafkę!

\- Owszem, podany trunek przypadł mi do gustu.

\- A karafkę rozpieprzyłeś, bo...?

\- Głupi Midgarczyk - mruknął Loki. - Podaj następną!

Kącik warg Starka drgnął na to wspomnienie, gdy dmuchał w gorący napar. Loki faktycznie był nie z tego świata. Jego sposób mowy, zachowanie, pogarda dla wszystkich nędznych ludzi - wszystko to pasowało do jego pochodzenia. 

Niespodzianką jest fakt, że Stark w rzeczywistości do niczego go nie potrzebował. 

Tak bardzo chciał się z kimś na ten temat naradzić. Ucieczka Asgardczyka, naturalnie, nie była już dla Tarczowników tajemnicą. Wszczęto poszukiwania, bardzo pośpieszne, bo zdawano sobie sprawę, że gdy złoczyńca odzyska pełnię sił, nie znajdą go. 

Stark upił mały łyczek i spojrzał na zegarek. 

\- 1:33, sir - podpowiedziała usłużnie F.R.I.D.A.Y. Miliarder znowu się wzdrygnął. 

\- Wspaniale - mruknął, okrywając się szczelniej szlafrokiem. Za oknem znowu zagrzmiało, tym razem o wiele silniej. Burza zbliżała się do miasta. - Informuj mnie, gdyby ktoś jeszcze się obudził.

\- _Przyjęłam._

Nieoczekiwanie, oślepiająco odcinając się w mroku, kilka metrów od twarzy Starka zaiskrzył pomarańczowy pierścień. Światło rozciągało się i formowało, aż w jego kuchni pojawił się owalny portal.  

Stephen Strange objawił się przed lodówką, w pełni wypacykowany, w skórzanym szaro-niebieskim kombinezonie, okryty Płaszczem Lewitacji i z Okiem Agamotto na piersi. Na palcach  ułożonych i gotowych do rzucenia czaru wciąż tańczyły mu ogniste iskry.

\- Myślałem, że zapraszam na _pyjama party_ \- parsknął cicho Stark, niewzruszenie upijając łyk herbaty. - Trzy minuty spóźnienia. 

\- Jestem świeżo po pracy, trutniu, zabijanie demonów i tego typu rzeczy, ratowanie świata przed zagrożeniami. Och, jakże jesteśmy od siebie różni  - oznajmił Strange charakterystycznie wyniosłym tonem. - Gdzie on jest? 

\- W mojej sypialni - odparł, wciąż niewzruszenie, Stark, odhaczając mały palec i popijając herbatkę. Ignorował zbiegające się w skonfundowaniu brwi doktora; wydał komendę F.R.I.D.A.Y. i na wyświetlaczu ekspresu do kawy pojawił się obraz zainstalowanej w sypialni kamery. Loki leżał z głową na poduszce, czarne włosy rozsypane były w artystycznym nieładzie.

\- Interesujące - powiedział Strange ostrożnie, spoglądając na sylwetkę bóstwa. Pozwolił na sekundę ciszy, gdy miliarder przełykał ziółka. - Więc?

Stark czuł pragnienie przekomarzania się teraz z nim, ale nie to było celem spotkania. Strange był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała. I znał prawdę tylko dlatego, że nie było innego wyjścia. Czarownik wyczuwał obecność i przybierającą na sile aurę innego czarownika i nic by się przed nim nie ukryło. Był też jedną z dwóch osób, która zdawała sobie sprawę, że podczas bitwy o Nowy Jork umysł Lokiego był zainfekowany przez fioletowego olbrzyma z paskudną brodą, a większość jego następnych czynów zaś tego skutkiem - dlatego Loki już nie figurował na jego liście zagrożeń dla planety Ziemi; obie te osoby siedziały teraz w kuchni Avengers Tower.

Był też przyjacielem Starka.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, czemu to zrobiłeś - naciskał Strange. - Użyjesz go do czegoś? Oddasz go Thorowi?

\- Nie użyję go do niczego - odparł Stark, odstawiając filiżankę na spodeczek; zawahał się, nie mając czym poczęstować gościa. Czarownik zamachał dłonią w powietrzu i _cup of tea, dear_ gwałtownie się rozmnożył. Duplikat spoczął w dłoniach lekarza. - Mam wrażenie, że jest do mnie bardzo podobny, Stephen. Tylko... ja odbiłem się od dna, a jemu wciąż się to nie udaje - wyrzucił z siebie, patrząc prosto w oczy doktora. 

\- To prawda - odparł jego przyjaciel zaskakująco łagodnie. - Jeśli tylko będziesz potrzebował z nim pomocy... - zawahał się i uśmiechnął kwaśno. - ...to do mnie nie przychodź, bo cholerny Klub Mistyków węszy przy każdym moim ruchu. 

\- Lubię, gdy jesteś szczery - ogłosił Stark i stuknął ich filiżankami. - Jak jego poziom naładowania?

Strange przesunął smukłymi palcami po wyświetlaczu.

\- Szybko idzie, odzyskał prawie połowę mocy magicznej. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby już zaczął rzucać jakieś drobne czary. Zakładam jednak, że woli je oszczędzać na później, zwłaszcza, że każde użycie magii można wytropić, a w Nowym Jorku nie jest to rzecz bardzo powszechna. - Zrobił krótką pauzę. - Nie ma za co. 

_\- Sir, aktywność mózgu pana Blondasa zwiększyła się._

\- To ci nowość - mruknął Strange.

\- Cholera, budzi się. Muszę... do łóżka... a ty się stąd wynoś. - Stark zachwiał się nieco i przytrzymał stołu. - Chodź, niech cię uściskam - powiedział z nagłym rozczuleniem.

\- Wstawiłeś się herbatą, Tony? - Doktor zmarszczył brew, uściśnięty, i poklepał miliardera lekko po ramieniu. 

\- Dosypałem sobie nieco melatoniny dazu. Przez tego wariata nie mogę spać spokojnie - odparł Stark i znowu ziewnął, czując, jak powieki mu opadają. 

\- Ile, miskę? Dojdziesz do sypialni, czy zaśniesz pod drzwiami?

\- Masz we mnie małą wiarę... Wynocha - rzucił, wsiadając do windy. - Fri, sypialnia.

\- A żebyś wiedział, że wychodzę, nie będę zbierał cię z podłogi.

\- Znikaj zabijać potwory, wiedźminie.   

Metalowe drzwi zamknęły się cicho, pomarańczowe skry wzniosły się pod sufit kuchni. Strange zniknął w fosforyzującym owalu, a Stark skierował chwiejne kroki ku sypialni. 

Deszcz bił w szyby jak grad plastikowych kulek. Uderzył kolejny piorun. Grzmot był tak silny, że nawet wewnątrz budynku bezpiecznego od meteorologii bardziej niż schron przeciwatomowy, pomimo swojej ignoranckiej natury, Stark poczuł ukłucie niepewności. 

Loki leżał bezsennie, rozwalony na całej powierzchni łóżka. Zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte i pełne podejrzeń. Spojrzał na wchodzącego Starka, lekko unosząc głowę. 

\- Coś długo pijasz herbatę - poinformował go.

Stark ziewnął, zrzucając szlafrok niedbale na podłogę. 

\- Czyżbyś się bał, że właśnie wydałem cię służbom bezpieczeństwa narodowego i skończysz w łagrze? Kuszące - mruknął i bezceremonialnie zwalił się na łóżko; Loki w ostatniej chwili zdołał odsunąć rękę, chroniąc ją przed zmiażdżeniem. 

\- Czarownik tu był - oznajmił Loki oskarżycielsko. 

_Skurczybyk._

\- Ma na imię Stephen - odparł bez sensu Stark, czując, że zaraz zaśnie. 

Loki potrząsnął go za ramię. 

\- Czego chciał? Odpowiedz mi! 

\- Niczego ważnego. Ciszej, jeśli łaska - mruknął miliarder w poduszkę. 

Loki uniósł głowę.

\- Głosie z nieba?!

\- Ma na imię F.R.I.D.A.Y.

\- O czym rozmawiałeś z czarownikiem?!

\- Jak dostaniesz nagranie, zamkniesz się wreszcie? - mruknął Stark z nadzieją. 

Loki poczuł się urażony, i prawdopodobnie za ową bezpardonowość odpłaciłby się srogo, ale nie w tej chwili. 

\- Tak - warknął.

\- Fri, daj mi tu zapis sprzed pięciu minut.

Ekran leżącego obok łóżka tabletu rozjaśnił się straszliwie. Stark sięgnął po niego i podał Lokiemu wraz z dwiema bezprzewodowymi białymi słuchawkami. 

\- Co mam z tym zrobić? - Asgardczyk z konsternacją podniósł słuchawki na wysokość oczu.

\- Wkładasz je do uszu. - Tony nadal mówił w poduszkę. Powieki ciążyły mu tak strasznie, że nawet widok boga rozwikłującego jakże wielką zagadkę nowoczesnej technologii rozbawił go tylko trochę. Wreszcie sapnął i podźwignął się na łokciach. Wyjął słuchawkę z dłoni Lokiego, obrócił i umieścił w jego uchu. - Druga tak samo, wierzę, że dasz radę. Dobranoc. 

Potem okrył się kołdrą i przestał walczyć, pozwalając, by kojący sen wziął go w objęcia. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył i dziwił się, jak biała zdaje się twarz Lokiego w niebieskawym świetle rzucanym przez urządzenie, jak jego oczy w tym półmroku przybierają barwę świeżo skoszonego trawnika, jak dziwacznie wygląda nordyckie bożyszcze z AirPodsami i Starkpadem.

Chwilę później odwrócił się tyłem do niego i zasnął. 

Kilka minut później zasnął też i Loki, objąwszy rękami nagie plecy miliardera. Na jego twarzy zagościł nikły uśmiech.


	2. Żelazna mrożonka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nieco skakania w czasie i przestrzeni, ale liczę, że nie uda się zgubić. Ten rozdział to jedna wielka konwersacja, nieco dynamiki pojawi się w następnych ~ mam nadzieję.

Steve Rogers otworzył oczy i przetarł je wierzchem dłoni. Pierwszym, co ujrzał, była oślepiająco intensywna biel sufitu; następnie wpadające przez przezroczystą ścianę sypialni promienie słoneczne, a także okalająca go jak peleryna, miękka satynowa pościel. Oprzytomniał niemal natychmiast, wojskowym zwyczajem. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu; nie było żadnego zegarka. Oczywiście.

\- Friday? - rzucił, jakby nieprzekonany o słuszności rozmawiania z rezydencją. 

\- Służę - odparła natychmiast SI.

\- Godzina?

_  
_

\- Jest 7:47, kapitanie. Śniadanie będzie gotowe za trzynaście minut. Dzisiejsze menu to tosty francuskie, pancakes z syropem klonowym, jajecznica smażona na maśle i plastry boczku.

\- Jasne. Dzięki. - Steve wyjął ciemne dżinsy z wielkiej Starkowej szafy, którą udało mu się wypełnić swoimi ubraniami może w setnej części. Przy każdym ruchu któryś z jego obolałych stawów reagował chrupnięciem lub strzeleniem. 

Belgrad pozostawał w kościach. 

Zapiął pasek i rozejrzał się za jakąś koszulą. Wyraźnie Stark miał ostatnio nastrój do figlowania, ponieważ wszystkie koszule należące do Steve'a zniknęły, zastąpione przez jedną - szarą, w serek, z nadrukiem tarczy Kapitana cholernego Ameryki na piersi. 

Steve mruknął, doceniając dowcip, i ubrał się.

Z kuchni - umiejscowionej piętro niżej - dochodziły jego nozdrzy smakowite zapachy mięsa i syropu klonowego. 

Skierował się raźno w stronę windy. 

\- ...wraca do normy, więc liczę, że nie będziesz musiał długo u mnie siedzieć - usłyszał niespodziewanie stłumiony głos. Zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się za jego źródłem; wzrok padł na kratkę szybu wentylacyjnego na jednej ze ścian. Nim zdążył pomyśleć, powolutku przyłożył ucho, by wyłapać kolejne słowa. Skrzywił się, ponieważ osoba po drugiej stronie nieoczekiwanie i mocno kichnęła. - Co? Co do mnie mówisz? - Chwila przerwy. - Naprawdę? Ach, niech to szlag. Rogers, przestań się czaić i chodź na tosta!

Steve mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. 

\- Rozumiem, że ty możesz szpiegować domowników, ale w drugą stronę to już nie działa, Tony - powiedział głośno do kratki.

\- Co wolno wojewodzie, to nie tobie, smrodzie! Hm? Ach, tak. Kapitan rzuca się o podglądanie go, gdy śpi - padły stłumione wyjaśnienia Starka, jakby w stronę siedzącego obok towarzysza.

Steve podniósł się i ruszył windą w kierunku śniadania. Zapachy przybrały na sile; gdy tylko metalowe drzwi otworzyły się, podążył w kierunku nęcącej woni. Stół został już w całości nakryty, ale to w salonie było epicentrum życia towarzyskiego; Tony siedział na kanapie plecami do kapitana, z karafką bursztynowego drinka w dłoni, rozmawiając z kimś ciemnowłosym, częściowo za sobą ukrytym.

\- Tony? - rzucił Steve podejrzliwie, spoglądając na drugiego osobnika. 

\- Och, witam cię, kapitanie. - Stark niezauważalnie się wzdrygnął, odwrócił i uniósł szklankę w powitalnym geście. - Miło cię widzieć o poranku, wraz z moim... przyjacielem...

\- Bruce - mruknął niewidoczny dotąd doktor, wyłaniając się zza kompana. - Przykro mi, że nie zarysowałem się na tyle w twoim życiu, żebyś mnie zapamiętał.

\- Ależ pamiętam - parsknął Tony, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Pamiętam na tyle, że rozważałem, czy nie nazwać cię swoim kochankiem. Ale dość o tym. - Łypnął na Rogersa. - Banner, bądź tak miły i sprawdź, czy cię nie ma za drzwiami, muszę zmienić słowo ze starym druhem.

Bruce popatrzył niepewnie po twarzach obu Mścicieli i wstał posłusznie, po drodze biorąc ze śniadaniowego stołu plaster boczku.

Steve utkwił spojrzenie w karafie Starka, nim na powrót skupił się na jego twarzy. Wskazał ją ruchem głowy.

\- Jest ósma rano. Potrzebujesz rozmowy?

Stark podetkął mu szkło pod nos.

\- Syrop klonowy.

\- To ci niespodziewany zwrot akcji - uznał Rogers i usiadł obok niego na kanapie. - O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

\- Jakieś wieści o Lokim? - spytał Stark, dopijając gęstą słodycz.

Kapitan spochmurniał.

\- Może być dosłownie wszędzie. S.H.I.E.L.D. nie daje rady, więc uformowała specjalną jednostkę mającą na celu jego złapanie.

\- Złożoną z...? - pozwolił pytaniu zawisnąć w powietrzu.

\- Głównie mutantów. Naprawdę, jeśli jesteś szczątkowo zainteresowany tematem, powinieneś przychodzić na spotkania.

\- Nie mam ochoty na słuchanie pogadanek Pirata, wolę słyszeć wieści od ciebie. Jest szybciej, treściwej, milej... Skąd ci mutanci? - drastycznie szybko zmienił temat.

\- Głównie szkoleni w Instytucie Xaviera, może słyszałeś. - Steve zdawał się ignorować próby uniezręcznienia sytuacji ze strony Tony'ego. - W składzie jest też kilka perełek z Emmą Frost na czele. 

\- Tej nie znam - mruknął Tony, pocierając podbródek.

\- Dziś po południu mają przyjechać do katedry głównej S.H.I.E.L.D., więc jeśli chcesz się przyjrzeć, przyjdź na cholerne spotkanie.

\- Pomyślę nad tym, kapitanie. - Mrugnął do niego. - Teraz bardziej interesuje mnie inna sprawa... Zazwyczaj nie jesteś tak przesadnie chętny do podsłuchiwania czyichś rozmów. Co się zmieniło?

Rogers poruszył się na kanapie.

\- Nie pytaj mnie o to.

\- Drażliwy temat, widzę. Lub tabu. Powiedz, czyżby Pirat kazał mnie szpiegować?

\- Nie! To znaczy, to nie tak - odparł kapitan.

\- Gdzie masz słuchawkę? 

\- Nie mam...!

\- Mikrofon? Urządzenie nagrywające?

\- Nie...!

\- Słodka Tildo Swinton, Steve, co z ciebie za wtyczka?

\- Bądź poważny - zirytował się kapitan, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. - Dopiero co wróciliśmy z misji, a do tego dochodzi afera z Lokim. Twoje dziwactwa to na razie najmniejsze zmartwienie Fury'ego.

\- Moje dziwactwa? 

Steve westchnął.

\- Wiesz, oczywiście, że S.H.I.E.L.D. regularnie włamuje się na twoje serwery, prawda?

\- Nie jestem głupi. Mam wszystko poblokowane firewallami.

\- Jak widać, nie wszystko. Wiedzą, że regularnie znikasz i odwiedzasz Sakaar. 

Stark milczał przez moment. Potem zacisnął wolną rękę w pięść.

\- Niech was szlag - mruknął. - Teraz będę musiał się mu tłumaczyć, prawda?

\- Pewnie się powtarzam, ale... jesteś więcej niż mile widziany na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. - Steve uniósł brew. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, pozwalając ciszy się przedłużać. To Tony pierwszy odwrócił spojrzenie, usłyszawszy hałasy na górze i piknięcie windy.

\- Śniadanko? - mruknął Stark.

\- Z rozkoszą. - Rogers ruszył raźno przed siebie. - Na marginesie, podsłuchiwałem z czystej ciekawości. Nie ma we mnie nieszczerych intencji.

\- Samo złoto.

Banner, Natasha i Hawkeye raźnym krokiem ruszyli, by usiąść za stołem. Za nimi, ponury jak śmierć, do kuchni wszedł Thor.

\- Kapitanie. - Gromowładny kiwnął Steve'owi głową z sympatią, która natychmiast zbladła, gdy obrócił się w kierunku Tony'ego. - Człowieku z Żelaza.

\- Jezu, najzimniejsze powitanie, jakie usłyszałem od miesięcy - powiedział Stark i został przez wszystkich zignorowany. Thor nadal żywił do niego sporą niechęć z racji ostatniego poróżnienia zdań i opinii. I rękoczynów. Tony prawie miał ochotę mu powiedzieć. Prawie.

Póki co zadowalał się bacznym obserwowaniem go znad stosu puszystych naleśników, zwieńczonego kosteczką masła i polanego syropem klonowym - do którego, swoją drogą, miał słabość.

Atmosfera była nieprzyjemna; wyrok śmierci i ucieczka Lokiego wisiały w powietrzu. Śniadanie upłynęło w niezręcznej ciszy, przerywanej zdawkowymi pytaniami o podanie soli bądź serwetek, a także kilkoma soczystymi rosyjskimi przekleństwami Nat. 

Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, gdy się skończyło, i rozeszli po Wieży; Clint, Thor i Natasha do sali treningowej, Bruce do laboratorium, a Steve zaszył się w swoim pokoju i nawiązał kontakt z Bucky'm. 

Tony Stark przez chwilę obserwował przyjaciela uważnie przez kamerkę zainstalowaną w jego pokoju, a potem wziął talerz z resztą tostów i ruszył windą na najwyższe piętro. 

\- Za dużo ryzykujemy - rzucił po wejściu do swojej sypialni; Loki nadal leżał, rozparty na łóżku, i czytał książkę. Na dźwięk głosu Starka uniósł nieco głowę. Jego włosy spięte były z tyłu w niechlujny kok. - Rozleniwiamy się. Przesadziłeś dzisiaj z tą Bannerową sztuczką. Doktorek ostrzegał mnie, że każdy okruszek magii można namierzyć.

\- Oczywiście, Stark, w końcu o wiele lepiej byłoby, gdyby Pacynka nas nakrył - odparł Loki tonem pełnym urażonej dumy. 

\- Nie nazywaj go tak - mruknął Tony, podając mu talerz z tostami. Asgardczyk spojrzał na jedzenie nieprzychylnie, pogrzebał w nim, a potem wziął sobie jednego.

\- Przecież jest pacynką. Sprzedaje się telewizji jak rasowa rozpustnica. 

\- Nagrywa klipy motywacyjne...! Wiesz co? - Stark postawił talerz na łóżku, sięgnął po tosta i ugryzł go agresywnie. - Nie chce mi się z tobą o tym rozmawiać. 

Loki przewrócił oczami i przez chwilę żuli w milczeniu.

\- Zaklęcia transmutacyjne są najpowszechniejszym rodzajem magii, jeżeli mnie znajdą, to nie po nich - powiedział w końcu czarownik. 

\- Mniejsza o to. I tak muszę pozbyć się ciebie z Avengers Tower.

\- Bo?

\- _Cap_ tu węszy - wycedził Tony. - Jestem pewien, że Fury kazał mu mnie szpiegować. 

\- To ciekawe, że ci nie ufa.

\- Odkrył pewną... drobną sprawę.

\- Aha...?

\- Nie będzie ciągu dalszego - oznajmił Stark i ugryzł tosta, czując narastającą frustrację.

\- Jak ja mam ci zaufać, Tony? - padło pytanie. Stark uniósł głowę znad jedzenia i skonfrontował się z dziwnym spojrzeniem Lokiego. Na twarzy czarownika wykwitł smutny uśmiech. 

\- A masz jakiś wybór?

\- Jeśli dojdę do wniosku, że coś przede mną ukrywasz, ucieknę. Motyw twoich działań w odniesieniu do mnie nadal pozostaje nieprzejrzysty.

\- A czego się po mnie spodziewasz? - Reszta tosta powoli powędrowała do ust miliardera.

\- Prawdę rzekłszy, że nadal czekasz na kogoś, komu chcesz mnie wydać. To wydaje się logiczne.

Teraz w pomieszczeniu pobrzmiewał jedynie odgłos chrupania.

\- Ulepszam moją zbroję - powiedział w końcu.

Loki uniósł brew.

\- Że co, proszę?

\- Duży projekt, który zacząłem, zanim się u mnie pojawiłeś. - Zawahał się na moment. - Części, których potrzebuję do ulepszenia, są skitrane gdzieś na planecie nazywanej Sakaar. 

Loki wyprostował się, jak smagnięty batem, na dźwięk tej nazwy.

\- Oho, chyba coś ci się kojarzy.

\- Sakaar to składowania magicznych śmieci, w dodatku napędzana przez pieniądze krwiożerczej tłuszczy, wydawane na oglądanie barbarzyńskich igrzysk.

\- Mówisz, jakby to było coś złego - parsknął Stark, a gdy Loki popatrzył na niego intensywnie, przewrócił oczami. - Wszyscy wiemy, że sam z przyjemnością oglądałeś, jak twój nie-brat dawał się roznieść na strzępy doktorowi Bannerowi.

\- Chędożony długi język - zaklął Loki i zjadł tosta.

\- Mniejsza z tym. Wybieram się na Sakaar średnio trzy razy dziennie, żeby poszukać tych gratów, i właśnie to odkrył Fury.

\- Jakim cudem? Jak udaje ci się tam dostać? Sakaar nie jest dostępny dla śmiertelników! Jedyny znany mi sposób, to wypadnięcie z Bifrostu, a przecież został zniszczony.

Z ust Starka wyrwało się prychnięcie pełne pogardy i wyższości.

\- Jestem geniuszem. I właśnie wpadłem na kolejny genialny pomysł - oznajmił, delektując się wypowiadanymi słowami. - Powiedz mi, jak się przedstawiają twoje relacje z Sakaarczykami? 

\- Chcesz mnie tam wysłać?

\- Tu zostać nie możesz. 

\- Przypominam lojalnie, że magiczne psy waszego zwierzchnika wywęszą każde użycie czarów tak energochłonne jak teleportacja.

\- Tu jest nasza przewaga - uśmiechnął się wilczo Stark. - Będziesz drugim antropoidem, któremu o tym powiem, więc czuj się zaszczycony, ale skonstruowałem portal.

...

\- Co, do stu diabłów, to ma być? 

Stephen stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, z najwyższym sceptycyzmem wpatrując się w kupę świecącego kontrolkami żelastwa. Urządzenie przypominało wielki futurystyczny mikroskop; składało się z metalowej platformy na podłodze oraz podobnej powyżej, połączonych z boku metalowo-szklistym kręgosłupem.

\- To, mój drogi, jest technologia - oznajmił Stark, ściągając maskę lutowniczą i otrzepując o siebie robocze rękawice. - Zabierze mnie tam, gdzie twoje magiczne pierścienie wysiadają. 

\- Tony, nawet przysięga Hipokratesa zabrania mi pozwolić ci na wypróbowanie tego trzęsącego się złomu.

\- Nie obrażaj mojego dziecka. Poczęcie zajęło mi długie tygodnie, a nawet nie uwierzysz, jak ciężko było dobić targu z NASA o materiały naukowe. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Ryzykować taką podróż można dopiero po uzyskaniu siedmiu jaskółek stabilności! - kontynuował niezrażony Strange, gestykulując ekspresyjnie.

\- Jakich jaskółek, do kurwy nędzy?

\- To jednostka, jeśli jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś, wielki mózgu. Z "Wiedźmina", na cześć niestabilnego portalu prowadzącego do Wieży Jaskółki.

\- Cieszę się, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. - Tony przełączył kilka przycisków i pociągnął za wajchę. Platforma zajaśniała, a na twarz Starka wstąpił diaboliczny uśmiech zniecierpliwionego szaleńca.

\- Jako twój lekarz, zabraniam!

\- Jedno podanie mi paracetamolu z górnej szafki nie zwraca licencji medycznej. Odsuń się!

\- Rozszczepisz się między wymiarami! Albo umrzesz! - Strange chwycił przyjaciela za ubranie i odciągnął zdecydowanym ruchem.  
Wyciągnął dłonie, pozwalając pomarańczowym iskrom zatańczyć na czubkach palców. - Robię to tylko dlatego, żebyś się nie zabił, w żadnym wypadku nie popieram twojego szalonego projektu - dodał dobitnie. Stark wyszczerzył zęby, wybitnie z siebie zadowolony. 

Doktor nauk mistycznych krytycznie przyjrzał się portalowi, a potem uniósł się na kilka centymetrów w powietrze i uderzył elektroniczny cud techniki pomarańcziwymi piorunami. Urządzenie zagrzało się i rozbłysnęło, a następnie zaczęło powoli matowieć i ochładzać się; dolna platforma buzowała od elektryczności.

\- Zwiększyłem stabilność do sześciu i pół jaskółki. Lepiej pomódl się do swojego braku boga o łut szczęścia.

\- Żarty z ateistów. Wybitne, Stephen.

...

Loki zakrztusił się.

\- Sam?

\- Jak zawsze. - Uśmiechnął się połową ust. - Po kilku podróżach odwiedził mnie doktorek i zaczął się rzucać o zasady BHP. Trochę nad moim cudeńkiem poczarował, ale mechanizm pozostaje ten sam - mugolski, naukowy, a jedynie urządzenie jest nieco stabilniejsze, i nie mam już takich rewolucji jelitowych po podróżach. Ogólnie polecam usługi doktorka.

\- Sam zbudowałeś portal zdolny do przenoszenia z Midgardu na Sakaar? - Loki nadal nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Ostatni tost znieruchomiał wpół drogi do jego ust, a potem upadł na talerz.

\- Odpowiedziałbym ci całą genezę jego powstania, Reniferku, ale nie jesteśmy ze sobą tak blisko. 

\- I całe szczęście, Stark.

...

\- Portal nie jest w stanie wyrzucić mnie w żadne randomowe miejsce - tłumaczył Tony po raz setny, kalibrując ostatnie elementy. - Może oczywiście zabić, ale nie przeniesie nigdzie poza śmietniskiem Sakaaru, bo tylko tam znajduje się platforma odbiorowa. 

Nacisnął przycisk na panelu; jeden z ekranów rozmieszczonych na wszystkich ścianach domu rozświetlił się i pokazał piękną sakaarską panoramę. Strange przyjrzał się z pieczołowicie skrywanym zainteresowaniem furkoczącym w powietrzu statkom i spadającym chmarami z nieba odpadkom.

\- ... na którą masz tu podgląd - mruknął, a w jego tonie słychać było cień uznania.

\- ... na którą mam tu podgląd - przytaknął dumnie Tony. - Teleportacja na ślepca jest ryzykowna, nawet jak na mnie. Platforma mogła przecież utonąć w śmieciach, albo zostać przeniesiona. 

\- Wszystko dobrze, pięknie, ale nie wytłumaczyłeś mi, skąd się tam wzięła - Strange odwrócił się i uniósł wyczekująco brwi.

Stark pozwolił sobie na wilczy uśmieszek.

\- Pozwól, że opowiem ci bajkę.

\- Czekam z utęsknieniem.

\- Fri, flaszka Hennessey. - Zaklaskał. - To bajka w stylu amerykańskim, żadnej herbaty z mlekiem nie przewiduję. 

Rozlał nieco koniaku do karafek i jedną podał przyjacielowi.

\- Opowiadaliśmy ci o bitwie o Nowy Jork, czyż nie? I o moim heroicznym rzuceniu się w pozaziemski wymiar z pociskiem nuklearnym na plecach? 

\- Aha. - Strange upił łyk koniaku.

\- Otóż byłem tam o wiele dłużej, niż się wszystkim wydawało. Rozumiesz, inny wymiar inny przepływ czasu, tego typu brednie. Gdy pozbyłem się rakiety i chciałem wrócić na Ziemię, nie zdążyłem przed zamknięciem bram portalu. Widzisz, byłem bliżej śmierci niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Podówczas nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, a stało się tak, że ktoś mnie wypatrzył.

\- Sakaarczyk?

\- Asgardczyk.

...

Pusto. Pusto. Pusto.  
Tyle czerni.  
Tylko kosmiczna armia biomechanoidalnych obcych przesłaniała pustkę i czerń kosmosu.  
I działko nuklearne, które ciążyło na jego plecach niczym sklepienie świata na barkach Atlasa.  
Cicho. Cicho. Cicho.  
Tyle czerni.  
Widział, jak wszechświat się zapala. Był jedną z niewielu istot, którym dane było to widzieć. Na tę chwilę czuł się jak chrześcijański Bóg.  
Różnica polegała na tym, że on zaraz umrze.  
W ciągu sekundy armia zajaśniała, wysadzona jądrową energią. Iron-man został ciśnięty w tył jak szmaciana lalka, i nie mógł zrobić nic, czując, jak traci przytomność i gaśnie jego życie.  
Umrze w czerni. Nie zadzwoni do Pepper. Nie kupi tego kartuskiego niebieskiego kota ani rowerka stacjonarnego, nie przejdzie na dietę złożoną z grejpfrutów i jajek. Nie zje tej shoarmy, której reklamę spostrzegł, ciśnięty o witryny sklepowe przez galaktyczne monstra. Nie będzie miał dzieci. Nie będzie już ani jednego błyskotliwego i kąśliwego geniusza o nazwisku Stark.  
Umrze w pustce.  
Rozerwany działem nuklearnym na niklowe, złote i SKIN-owe części. I tkankę biologiczną. Obrzydliwą, ukrwioną, organiczną tkankę biologiczną _. Nie ma w tym nic dumnego ani godnego, kapitanie. Nigdy_.  
Wtedy coś się stało.  
Pełna świadomość wróciła w mgnieniu oka, dookoła zablyszczały kolorowe iskry, a ciało Tony'ego Starka uniosło się jak papierek porwany podmuchem porywu powietrza.  
Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, i przeraził się jak zwierzę.  
Nie zaczął krzyczeć; nie był tym typem człowieka. Był typem człowieka, który na zagrożenie reaguje odwetem.  
Rękawica rozpaliła się skumulowaną energią i elektryczny promień popłynął w górę Bifrostu. Tony strzelał na oślep, miotany przez nienazwaną dla siebie siłę, byle się wyrwać, byle nie dać się złapać.  
...

\- Postać ze staronordyckiej mitologii, opiekun Bifrostu, wszechwidzący.

\- Szóstka - parsknął Tony. - Wypatrzył mnie i otworzył nade mną Bifrost. Byłem wtedy nieco... spięty, doświadczenie było dla mnie nowe, więc zrozumiałe powinno być, że...

\- Dostałeś napadu histerii i zacząłeś się rzucać - skwitował Strange ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie tak bym to nazwał, ale w efekcie końcowym wypadłem z Bifrostu i trafiłem na Sakaar. Kilka silniczków nawaliło i nie mogłem się wzbić, więc korzystając z chwili rozejrzałem się trochę po śmietnisku i dostrzegłszy wszystkie tamtejsze skarby, zaprzęgnąłen F.R.I.D.A.Y. do pomocy i zbudowałem taką oto miłą sercu platformę. Portal był wtedy jeszcze niegotowy, ledwie zaczęty, ale dałem radę wszystko podłączyć. - Przerwał na moment i uśmiechnął się leciutko. - Później wyszło, że w Bifroście moje działka dosięgnęły samego Asgardu i Wszechwidzący przez parę godzin leżał bez przytomności, stąd mój czas wolny na Sakaar. Gdy tylko Heimdall powstał jak Feniks z popiołów, znalazł i zabrał mnie do Asgardu, pogadaliśmy nad magiczną herbatką i wysłał mnie z powrotem na ziemię. Pojawiłem się dokładnie tuż przed nowojorską dziurą do innego wymiaru, więc dla moich ziomów wyglądało, jakbym z niej wypadł. 

\- Specjalnie zrzucił cię z nieba?

\- Postanowiłem utrzymać nasze małe randez-vous w tajemnicy. Ulepszenie zbroi to ściśle tajny projekt, przynajmniej wobec S.H.I.E.L.D. - Westchnął, widząc pytające spojrzenie Stephena. - Nawet tatuś nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego o wybrykach dzieci, prawda? Zresztą. Byłem pewien, że ktoś mnie złapie.

\- Co za zadziwiająco wielka wiara w ludzi z twojej strony, Tony.

\- W ludzi może nie, ale w przerośnięte zielone potwory już jak najbardziej pokładam wiarę. - Tony wychylił swoją karafkę jednym haustem i otarł wargi. - No! Odpalamy to cudo techniki!

...

\- _Sir, pan Blondas znajduje się dziesięć metrów od drzwi i wyraźnie zmierza w pańską stronę - rozbrzmiał nieoczekiwanie głos F.R.I.D.A.Y., wyrywając Tony'ego z chwili zamyślenia._

\- Jasna dupa! - zaklął Tony. Rozejrzał się błyskawicznie; zazwyczaj dodatkową drogą odwrotu z jego sypialni była ukryta, wbudowana w tylną ścianę pokoju winda zjeżdżająca do laboratorium. Nie mogli jej teraz użyć z racji obecnego tam Bruce'a Bannera.

Loki pośpiesznie dojadł tosta.

\- Zabraniam ci używać tu magii - zastrzegł Tony. - Załatwimy to po staremu. Właź pod łóżko! 

\- Postradałeś zmysły? Mój brat to młot, ale nie ślepiec!

Stark złapał Lokiego za ramiona i najzwyczajniej w świecie zrzucił z łóżka, a z braku odpowiedniej krzepy do siłowania się z bóstwem spadł wraz z nim. Loki szarpał się, chcąc odzyskać utraconą godność.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i obaj znieruchomieli.

\- Chwila, jestem bez spodni! - krzyknął pospiesznie Stark.

Loki ustąpił i zaczął wczołgiwać się pod łóżko. Stark wstał, poprawił prześcieradło i kołdrę tak, by zasłaniały przesmyk między materacem a podłogą i poczochrał pospiesznie swoje włosy.

\- Człowieku z Żelaza? - rozległ się donośny głos Thora. 

Stark podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je na szerokość barków.

\- Hm? 

Thor stał, lekko, jakby smutno uśmiechnięty, z włosami nieświadomie upiętymi podobnie jak jego brat - odciągniętymi w tył i zaczesanymi w kok. Co jaśniejsze pasma wymykały się z niego, tworząc aureolę wokół jego twarzy niewiniątka.

\- Pragnę pojednania - rzekł.

Tony Stark wziął pełen poirytowana wdech. Łatwo nie będzie.


End file.
